The present invention relates to electrical brackets and electrical boxes.
A low-voltage electrical frame is used to attach an electrical device, such as a cable jack, to a wall stud. This is done by first fastening the frame to the stud. Next, the device is inserted into the frame and fastened to the frame with screws.
An electrical bracket embodying the present invention is for mounting an electrical device to a wall stud. The bracket comprises a rectangular frame having first and second opposite end walls and first and second opposite side walls. The bracket further comprises a front opening surrounded by the end walls and side walls for inserting an electrical device into the frame. The frame has an end-mounted position in which the first end wall faces the stud. A fastening structure, connected to the frame, is configured to be fastened to the stud when the frame is in the end-mounted position. An extension extends from the first end wall to a location rearward from the side walls. A stabilizer extends from the extension into abutting contact with the stud at a location rearward from the side walls when the frame is in the end-mounted position.
Preferably, the abutting contact by the stabilizer is with a side surface of the stud, and the fastening structure extends from the first end wall in a direction away from the second end wall for being fastened to a front surface of the stud. The extension is a plate extending rearward from, and parallel to, the first end wall. The stabilizer is a plate that is perpendicular to the first end wall. The location of the abutting contact is spaced from the first end wall in a direction away from the second end wall so as to space the first end wall from the stud when the frame is in the end-mounted position.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the frame has an end-mounted position in which the first end wall faces a side surface of the stud. A fastening tab extends from the first end wall in a direction away from the second end wall. The fastening tab is configured to be fastened to a front surface of the stud when the frame is in the end-mounted position. A spacer extends from the first end wall in a direction away from second end wall. The spacer is configured to abut the side surface of the stud and space the first end wall from the side surface when the frame is in the end-mounted condition.
Preferably, the spacer is a fastener support configured to capture a stud-penetrating fastener that fastens the bracket to the stud when the frame is in a side-mounted position in which the first side wall faces the stud. The spacer is configured to abut the side surface of the stud along a transversely extending line of abutment.